1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for driving the semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and the like.
Note that the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in the specification, the drawings, and the claims (hereinafter referred to as “this specification and the like”) relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (PLD) that can be programmed by a user after shipment so that its circuit function can be changed once or more than once is known as a kind of semiconductor integrated circuit. The PLD is referred to as a configurable circuit or a configurable device in some cases. A PLD circuit whose circuit function can be changed more than once is particularly referred to as a reconfigurable circuit in some cases.
Examples of the PLD are small-scale logics such as a programmable array logic (PAL) and a generic array logic (GAL) and large-scale logics such as a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and a field programmable gate array (FPGA).
The PLD includes programmable logic elements (PLE) and programmable switch elements (PSE). The function of each PLE or connection between PLEs with PSEs is programmed by a user after manufacture so that the circuit structure and function of the PLD can be changed. Data for setting the PLE function and the connection between the PLEs is referred to as configuration data, and a storage circuit for storing the data is referred to as a configuration memory. Writing data for setting that is stored in a configuration memory is referred to as configuration.
A dynamic reconfiguration technology in which the circuit structure of a PLD is changed while a system including the PLD is operated is known. A multi-context method is known as a dynamic reconfiguration method. The multi-context method is a method for changing the circuit structure of a PLD by storing a plurality of sets of configuration data corresponding to a plurality of circuit structures and by switching the sets of configuration data to be used.
With the downsizing of a PLD, an increase in power consumption becomes a problem. To solve the problem, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, supply of power to unused or non-active circuit blocks is stopped by using a power gating switch. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, supply of power to blocks that are independent of a circuit structure is stopped in accordance with the change in the circuit structure by a programming cell including an oxide semiconductor. Furthermore, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, the use of a transistor including an oxide semiconductor film in a memory cell storing configuration data eliminates refresh operation.